


Pining

by Talullah



Series: Westernesse [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: Írildë is carrying a torch. Hallatan gives unsolicited advice.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo (July 15-24, 2016)](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/tfw/), for the July 19th (I17 and O42 - Irildë).
> 
> Past Írildë/Ailinel implied.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Armenelos, SA 751**

“Pining for the moon, that is what you are doing.”

Írildë started at the whisper in her ear but she did not turn to face her brother. Beneath them, in the gallery floor, Ailinel gracefully took Orchaldor’s hand and they advanced to the garden, all smiles and quiet whispers. Írilde stared hard at Ailinel’s back, pitying that her jealousy was not enough to burn holes in her dress. But in her dress only, not on the creamy, perfect skin of Ailinel’s back.

“There are so many men in here that would give an arm to marry a daughter of Cemendur, a woman with the blood of Tar Myniatur in her veins and good, strong bones, able for work and child-bearing. And yet, you still persist in your deviance.”

“Stop, brother,” Írildë hissed. “Mind your own business, Hallatan.”

“I cannot see you suffering for nothing,” Hallatan said. “You were jilted in favour of a big house and a proper match. Do the same. Give me nephews and nieces. Just stop staring at her because she certainly does not remember you. I told you from the start you would get burned.”

“Stop it, Hallatan,” Írildë insisted, turning to face him with her chin held high. “Why did you come after me? Did Father send you?”

“No,” Hallatan said. “I do not think he knows.” Hallatan placed his hands on Írilmë’s arms. “We should go home. Our place is not in Armenelos. I will ask Father permission for us to return to Hyarastorni.”

“You will do no such thing, little brother,” Írildë said. She shook her head. “Let us not talk of this anymore. I promise I will be careful of what my eyes follow.” She sighed. “Or my heart. Father brought us here to find a suitable groom and a handsome bride. I am not sure I deserve or desire the groom but you, little brother, you deserve a beautiful, kind bride. I have seen you talking with Alalmë often, of late…”

Hallatan smiled, despite himself, them scolded. “Alalmë is a nice girl, but you are changing the subject. Forgive me for asking but I feel that I must – do you truly loathe men, or was Ailinel a… a slip?”

Írildë pressed her lips. “I do not wish to talk of it but if you must... I will abide by my duty and honour my family with a marriage, if need it be. I do find some men handsome, but I do not know what it means. Only her made my heart race. But I fail to see why you would always refer to that as ‘perversion’. The only twisted thing in that love was that it was one-sided.”

Hallatan shook his head. “I fear I may never understand, but I love you, my sister, and I want you to be happy.”

Írilmë glanced at the garden, through the window of the gallery. Ailinel laughed at something Orchaldor said and gently tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. Just as she had done to her, when they had first met. She turned to face her brother, aware that the little death she felt in her heart showed in her face. “I will be happy, brother. Just give me some time.”

 _Finis_  
_July 2016_

**Author's Note:**

> The name Alalmë was taken from http://realelvish.net/names/old/quenya/people/flora/


End file.
